Elijah
Elijah is a male Spotted owl with deep brown eyes. Appearence Elijah's feathers are a mixture of light and dark tawny browns. He has dappling white spots on his wings, back, head and front. His legs are long, and his eyes are a rich dark brown. Personality Elijah is very loyal, and loving, especially to Rue. He's strong willed, but he has a good sense of humor. He finds Ga'hoololgy rather boring, but sometimes it can get interesting. A comforting, talkative owl. Roleplay War2/Roleplay : Elijah lands on a branch where Rue, Clove, Ank, Rugger and Bessie are perched. He almost knocks over Rue, and he apologises, looking down at his talons, which are carrying some leftover milkberry tart. He asks if they want some, and he feels awkward as he glances up at Rue. Ank asks if he can have some, and Elijah hands him a piece, saying tha he has not lived until he has tried milkberry tart. He gives a piece to the others, and looks at Rue again, wondering why everytime he looked at her he felt a churning in his gizzard. As Lyndel, Rugger and the search-amd-rescue chaw arrive, he taps Rue lightly on the wing and flies off. : Elijah angrily tells some owls to watch it as he is swept off his talons. Elijah flies to the armoury and gets his weapons. He grabs his battle claws and his helmet, and his metal dagger, running his battle claws over it and listening to the metallic hiss of metal on metal. He then sees Adria trying to go early, and he curses, yelling for her to wait. They land on a branch, and Adria frustratingly asks him when they're leaving. Elijah says dusk, an She moans about the older owls being slow. He tells her to chill out, and that they were nearly ready. After complaining again, Elijah mutters that they were all scared and that there was no use in trying to hide it. : Elijah charges forward, singing a battle chant. He attacks a Red owl, and swings his flaming branch. Later, Clove's wing is broken and dislocated by Rudmore whilst she is rescuing an egg. Adria defends her, but Rudmore pins her to the wall, and proceeds to slice open her belly. Just then, Elijah plunges his dagger into Rudmore's back, hissing that his time is up. Adria goes yeep with shock. Elijah rushes over to Clove, and carries her and the egg down to Adria. He tries to convince Adria to help him get Clove to Silverviel, but Adria is too shocked to move. Frustrated, Elijah spots Rue, and calls her over to help him. They put Clove, Adria and the rescued egg into a transportation hammock, and Elijah feels warm as he looks at Rue. They arrive in Silverviel, and Elijah and Rue hold Clove down as Bessie tries to force her disolacated wing back into the socket. After Clvoe goes through a painful experience, they finally manage to get the wing back into the socket, and Bessie tells them well done as she helps Clove to a nest. : Rue, however, is distraught that she hurt Clove, and flies off. Elijah follows and finds her on a branch. Rue weeps that Clove must hate her as she had hurt her. Elijah convinces her otherwise, stating that if Rue hadn't helped Clove would have lost her spirit. Heassures her how Clove would've done the same, even though it would be painful, but thigns would end up well in the end. Elijah puts a comforting wing around Rue, and both Spotted owls feel strange about each other. Rue then admits to Elijah that she thinks she is in love with him. Benji, who loved Rue all along, overhears and furiously shrieks as he flies off. Elijah turns, asking who that was. Rue explains, thinking why Benji shrieked. They head back to Bessie to have a wound on Rue treated. Bessie asks about Benji's strange behavior, and they shrug. Trivia *Sorrel imagines his voice to sound like that of actor Josh Hutcherson, who played Peeta Mellark in the Hunger Games. Category:Owls Category:Males Category:Sorrelflower's pages Category:Guardian's of Ga'Hoole